cambio de papeles
by trigo-sama13
Summary: con una apuesta con sus amigos naruto se convierte en chica, donde al final tiene un accidente y pierde la memoria creyendo que en verdad es una chica. Una chica a la cual le gustan otras chicas y tiene la mirada puesta en hinata, la cua tendra montones de situaciones al tener a naruko declarandosele a cada rato. al menos hasta que alguien llega y se enamore de naruko...
1. Capítulo 1

Bueno aquí empiezo con una nueva historia, la cual ya quería hacer desde hace rato, pero que no había podido hacerla. Aunque gracias a una amiga la empezare ahora. Espero que les guste…

– kurama – personaje hablando

– _kurama_ – personaje hablando por radio

– ( _kurama_ ) – personaje pensando

Kurama: narrador, ósea yo jejejejeje

 **Cambio de papeles**

 **Capítulo 1: el accidente que lo cambio todo.**

Es un nuevo día en konoha y después de la guerra, naruto se había vuelto tan popular con todo el mundo. Las chicas lo asediaban, los chicos querían ser como el, los adultos lo respetaban. Desde que había terminado la guerra y paso lo de la luna, naruto y hinata llevaban una linda relación. Aunque claro como en toda relación que apenas inicia, ambos se apenaban. Para la mala suerte de hinata, eso no quería decir que las chicas dejaran de molestarlo, sino que ahora todas querían que abandonara a hinata por alguna de ellas, cosa a la que naruto negaba. Ahora nuestro héroe se hallaba con sus amigos conviviendo como siempre, al menos hasta que recordó a su mejor amigo

– oigan chicos ¿Dónde creen que este sasuke ahora? – shikamaru le contesto pensativo

– ni idea, es problemático ponerse a pensar en eso – naruto bufo

– siempre es lo mismo contigo shkamaru… ni se para que pregunte – kiba se acercaba

– vamos desde que el señor "voy a mirar las nubes" esta con temari, ya no tiene tiempo para sus amigos – naruto asintió

– tienes razón, pero es bueno. A ver si así se le quita lo holgazán jajaja – shikamaru le contesto

– no creo que seas el más indicado para hablar naruto, me dijiste que saldrías con hinata y no has limpiado tu departamento – naruto contesto deprimido

– no se podría hoy, ella tiene reuniones con el clan esta noche. Yo quería llevar a hinata a un lindo lugar y ahora no se puede – chouji que comía una bolsa de papas lo animaba

– animate naruto, ya veraz que cuando hinata se desocupe, saldrán. Sabes que a ella le gusta estar contigo – naruto le contesto

– y a mi con ella, bueno tendré que soportarlo – lee también lo animaba

– es como dice, chouji-kun… ya veraz que hinata-san mañana saldrá contigo – naruto sonrió

– tienen razón, gracias chicos. Dime shikamaru ¿iras a ver a temari? – el nara asintió

– si… le prometi que cenaríamos antes de que se regrese a suna mañana en la mañana – naruto miro a sus amigos

– les apuesto lo que quieran, que si me convierto en naruko y voy con shikamaru, el termina golpeado – a kiba le intereso dicha apuesta

– hecho, apuesto quinientos ryus – chouji salía en defensa de shikamaru

– yo apuesto a que no le hacen nada a shikamaru – rock lee le apostaba

– apuesto por naruto otros quinientos – kiba le pregunto al encapuchado

– ¿que dices, shino? – y este le contesto

– pienso que es una manera tonta de perder dinero, pero lo hare… voy con shikamaru – naruto le pedía apoyo a sai

– vamos sai, necesito tu ayuda – y el ambu le contesto

– supongo que no tengo opción… iré quinientos con naruto. Bueno vamos que no tenemos tiempo –

De esa manera los chicos cerraban su apuesta y se dirigían a la entrada de la aldea donde shikamaru había quedado de verse con su novia. Los que apostaron por naruto estaban seguros de que naruto les haría ganar dinero fácil, ya que siendo chica, hacía que cualquiera que tuviese novio, se pusiera celosa. Los que habían apostado en su contra sabían que por más que naruto se convertía quedaba muy linda, sabían bien que temari no iba a caer en el truco. En ese instante aparecía alguien y los miraba irse, así que esa persona también los siguió para ver de qué se trataba todo este asunto y tal vez, saludar viejos conocidos.

 **En el complejo hyuga**

Son las ocho de la noche en el complejo hyuga y recién terminaba la reunión del clan. Hinata salía de la sala de reuniones cansada y un poco deprimida, de no verse con su novio. Aunque al final sonrió, ya que naruto la había invitado a salir al día siguiente. Ahora lo que quería era darse un baño y dormir, sabía que mañana sería un gran día a lado de la persona que ella amaba y eso la hacía más feliz que nunca, estar con el amor de su vida. Después de varios años y un secuestro, por fin podía ser novia de quien ella amaba y eso la hacía feliz. Camino hasta su habitación, al menos hasta que miro a su hermana menor dentro de la misma

– hanabi, creí que estabas en tu cuarto – la castaña le contesto

– creíste mal, ¿no se supone que saldrías con tu novio? – hinata se sonrojo, pero negó

– no, recuerda que habia reunión – hanabi le contesto

– que importa… pudiste ir, te hubiese cubierto – hinata le agradeció

– gracias, pero era mejor ir… se me hace raro que estés en mi habitación ¿necesitas algo? – hanabi negó

– no… solo quería estar aquí ¿te molesta? – hinata negó

– no… por lo general siempre estás en tu cuarto. Aun así me alegra que estés aquí – hanabi se sonrojo un poco y volteo apenada

– tampoco e la gran cosa… la verdad quería preguntarte algo – hinata la miro

– adelante si puedo ayudarte, lo hare – hanabi pregunto

– ¿Qué se siente que te guste alguien? – hinata le contesto

– se siente bien hanabi, piensas demasiado en el y quisieras pasar junto a esa persona cada minuto del dia… es muy lindo estar enamorada. Bueno al menos asi me siento yo, ahora que naruto y yo somos novios, pero ¿Por qué la pregunta? – hanabi pensaba la manera de decirle a su hermana que estaba interesada en alguien

– Simple curiosidad hermana jejeje – hinata le pregunto

– ¿segura? Recuerda que si necesitas algo, puedes hablarlo conmigo – hanabi respiro hondo y tranquilamente hablo

– veraz, conocí a alguien… pero se que no puedes ayudarme, por eso quería ver si podrías prestarme a mi cuñado un rato – hinata pregunto

– ¿así que naruto lo conoce? Está bien hanabi, le diré a naruto que quieres hablar con él. Me alegro por ti, solo no seas como yo y no tardes demasiado en decírselo a esa persona especial – hanabi se sonrojo

– no es fácil, me quedo sin palabras cuando estoy con el, te quiero pero en ese tema no eres buena dando consejos – hinata suspiro

– supongo que tienes razón… aunque es normal que te quedes sin palabras al hablar con él, tú piensas que es el tan genial, que no quieres interrumpirlo ¿o me equivoco? – hanabi agradeció

– asi es, aunque te agradezco que me hayas escuchado hinata – hinata le sonrió

– de nada, recuerda que siempre estaré aquí para ti, hanabi –

De esa manera hanabi también le sonrió y salió de la habitación para dejar en paz a su hermana mayor. Hinata sonrió al saber que su hermanita estaba experimentando ese lindo sentimiento llamado amor. Aunque le hubiese gustado que su hermanita le contara mas al respecto, ya que de esa manera, podría ayudarla mejor. Prefirió irse a su baño y darse un relajante baño, del clan salió minutos después para descansar y leer un rato antes de acostarse a dormir. Al menos hasta que un ambu llegaba de parte del hokage y le avisaba que algo le había pasado a su novio, por lo cual desechaba la idea de irse a dormir y se iba para el hospital.

 **De vuelta con shikamaru y los demás**

Naruto celebraba, ya que había ganado la apuesta que había hecho con shikamaru, aunque también lo golpearon a el por fingir ser mujer. A pesar de que temari le acomodo una cachetada por eso, no le importo. Estaba mas contento por haberle ganado a su amigo y los que apostaron a su favor ganaron dinero. Aun asi temari no podía creer que había caído por completo en la broma de naruto, suspiro pesadamente ya que no podía hacer nada. Aunque aparte de la cachetada le metio una buena regañada a naruto por meter a shikamaru en problemas, cosa a lo que naruto aun convertida en chica se disculpaba

– lo siento temari, pero quería probar algo – la mencionada le contesto

– debería darte una golpiza naruto… aunque admito que también me hiciste reír – lo miro – imaginate que te quedas asi, por un buen rato ¿Qué le dirías a hinata? – naruko lo pensó por un momento

– bueno, me disculparía por quedarme asi, pero creo que tendría que terminar con ella. No creo que su familia apruebe una relación asi. Aun asi no me alejaría, se que hinata me amaría de la misma manera que ahora – se despedía – bueno si es todo, me tengo que ir. Tengo mil ryus y es hora de irme a comprar ramen, nos vemos luego chicos – naruto se iba a su casa cuando diez segundos después alguien aparecía

– ¿acaso ese era naruto? – todos miraron y notaron que era sasuke

– ¿que? ¿Cuándo llegaste sasuke? – el azabache contesto

– hace como veinte minutos, de hecho hace rato que los estoy siguiendo – kiba pregunto

– ¿y a que se debe tu visita? Por lo general prefieres estar solo que aquí – sasuke contesto

– vine a ver a alguien… quería hablar con esa persona – kiba lo molestaba

– quien diría, después de todo. Sasuke es medio raro, así que solo viniste a konoha para ver a naruto – sasuke le contesto

– no creo que seas el mas indicado para hablar kiba… después de todo. También eres soltero y solo te aman los perros, ¿asi que quien es mas raro? – kiba se enojó y el continuo – de hecho vengo a ver a sakura – shikamaru lo miro

– asi que sasuke viene por su princesa rosada… tu muy bien – sasuke suspiraba

– ahora recuerdo porque prefiero estar solo – el ninja cejudo lo saludaba

– hola sasuke-kun… no les hagas caso a todos nos alegra que estes aquí, espera a que los demás te vean – kiba continuo

– ya estoy imaginando a sakura sin habla cuando lo vea, es mas vayamos a verla –

Sin que sasuke tuviese derecho de replicar sus amigos se lo llevaban a casa de sakura, al menos hasta que la misma sakura apareciera, ahí era cuando ellos se irían para darles privacidad. En otro lado naruto aun convertido en chica seguía caminando en dirección a la tienda de 24 horas para comprar su tan adorado ramen. Estaba bailando y celebrando que había ganado, llego a la tienda y compro el ramen instantáneo mas caro que había. Salio de la tienda y camino hacia su departamento, pero antes de llegar piso algo que lo hizo tropezar y caer por las escaleras, cayó varios metros hasta estrellarse con unos contenedores de basura y al final golpearse la cabeza. Dicho ruido despertó a los vecinos que epanas miraron a una chica lastimada, llamaron a médicos ninja que no tardaron mucho en ver a naruto y se lo llevaron al hospital.

 **Al dia siguiente en el hospital**

Ha pasado una noche desde que naruto se cayó por las escaleras y desde esa noche aún no ha despertado. El hokage había dejado sus obligaciones solo para ver el estado de su alumno, que desde que llego había sido el mismo. Tsunade lo había revisado una tres veces y aun no se explicaba cómo es que no se había desecho el jutsu que naruto había hecho anteriormente. Sakura que seguía revisando a su amigo, estaba preocupada por el y ni hablar de hinata que desde que se enteró, no se había despegado de su lado. Tsunade revisaba las resonancias que había hecho en la cabeza de naruto, pero estas no mostraban nada fuera de lo normal. Cosa que extrañaba aún más a la sannin de las babosas

– me pregunto como es que aun no se deshace el jutsu… las resonancias solo muestras algunos golpes, pero nada de cuidado. Ahora solo hay que esperar a que despierte – sakura miraba preocupada a su amigo

– ( _¿Cómo paso esto? ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo para acabar asi naruto? Al igual que tsunade-sama me pregunto por qué aun conservas tu jutsu sexy… solo espero que no sea nada grave. No es que vayas a quedar mas idiota de lo que ya eres, pero por si algo pasa_ ) ¿hinata en verdad estas bien? – hinata que estaba a un lado de la cama asintió

– si… estoy un poco cansada, pero estoy bien. Solo me sentiré mas tranquila hasta que naruto despierte, aunque me calmo demasiado el saber que no es nada grave sino solo un par de raspones – en eso llegaba sasuke dejando a una sakura impactada

– le dije que actuar como idiota, te traería consecuencias dobe… hola sakura – sakura no podía articular palabra alguna

– sa-sasu-sasuke-kun… ¿Cuándo llegaste? – el azabache contesto tranquilo

– ayer en la noche – miro a hinata – años sin vernos hyuga ¿Cómo haz estado? – hinata saludo educadamente

– bien, gracias por preguntar sasuke-kun… aunque es raro que me hables, no solíamos hablarnos en nuestros días de academia – sasuke le contesto

– la gente crece… además me entere que eres la novia de naruto. Sinceramente tienes valor al ser novia de un idiota como ese jejeje – hinata tenia una enorme gota de sudor en la nuca, mientras sakura miraba la minúscula sonrisa del azabache

– es la primera vez que te miro sonreír sasuke-kun – sasuke le contesto

– desde la ultima vez que pelee con naruto entendí muchas cosas sakura… una de ellas es vivir lleno de odio. Eso no conviene y bueno decidi ser un poco mas accesible por decirse asi – pregunto a la godaime – digame… ¿Cuál es el estado de naruto? – la cual le contesto

– el estado de naruto si bien no es grave… no sabemos que pasara cuando despierte. Aun me pregunto como es que no se deshizo el jutsu sexy, aun asi tenemos que esperar a que despierte para revisarlo de nuevo – para la buena suerte de tsunade, un somnoliento y adolorido naruto despertaba

– ¿dios que me paso? – el azabache le contesto

– según lo que escuche, caíste de unas escaleras naruto – naruto pregunto

– ¿quién es naruto? – sasuke le contesto

– tu… ¿vez a otro naruto por aquí? – naruto estaba convertida en naruko, por lo que le contesto

– no se supone que asi se llama un complemento del ramen… yo me llamo naruko uzumaki y al parecer tu buscas a un chico y yo soy una chica – sasuke le dijo

– tu eres hombre, no mujer… ya dejate de tonterías y regresa a la normalidad que empiezas a enojarme idiota – naruko le contesto algo enojada

– esa no es forma de hablarle a una señorita… ¿no tienes modales? Imagino que ni novia tienes, la verdad jamas seria novia de alguien como tu – sasuke activo su rinnengan

– ok, yo lo mato – sakura lo calmaba

– sasuke-kun calmate… aun no sabemos por qué naruto, digo naruko esta asi. Bueno dejame revisarte – naruko asintió

– claro, gracias por alejarme de ese troglodita – sakura le sonrio

– disculpalo, el es muy solitario… no sabe tratar con mujeres, pero es un buen chico – naruko lo seguía mirando

– aun asi, es guapo, pero esa guapura no sirve de nada si tiene ese genio – sakura le contesto

– ya lo conoceras mejor… asi que ¿podrias decirme todo sobre ti? – naruko le contesto

– bueno me llamo naruko uzumaki y tengo veinte años. Me encanta el ramen, soy huérfana de padres pero mi padrino solia cuidarme, al menos hasta que el murió, la verdad a mi me gusta alguien, pero no tengo el valor para decírselo – sakura seguía preguntando

– ¿así? Cuéntame sobre el – naruko suspiro

– ese es el problema, no es el, sino ella… se que es raro que una chica como yo este enamorada de otra chica, pero asi es. Aunque desgraciadamente no puedo decirle lo que siento – sakura pregunto

– ¿asi que una chica? Cuéntame sobre ella – a naruko se le iluminaban esos ojos azules cuando hablaba de ella

– es hermosa, tiene un lindo cabello negro y ojos como la luna, ella es amable y dulce con todo mundo… es una de las cosas por las que me enamore de ella. Me daría mucha vergüenza que ella escuchara esto que siento por ella – sakura le dijo

– desgraciadamente te escucho, ya que esta a un lado de ti – hinata estaba a un lado sonrojada, por lo que naruko se moria de la vergüenza y se tapaba con las sabanas

– ¡kya! ¡que vergüenza! – hinata trataba de animarla

– no te preocupes, yo entiendo… asi que yo te gusto – naruko se destapaba y asentía

– demasiado… se que no es correcto. Imagino que alguien tan linda como tu tiene novio – hinata se acerco a sakura y le susurro al oído

– ¿que debo hacer? No puedo decirle que es mi novio, ya que ahora cree que en verdad es una chica – sakura le contesto

– dile que no tienes, al menos hasta que el recupere la memoria – hinata le dijo a naruko

– no tengo… y gracias por llamarme linda – naruko le sonrio con esa clásica sonrisa que hacia que hinata se sonrojara

– no tienes que agradecer, solo digo la verdad… disculpe doctora ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré aquí? – la pelirosa le dijo

– al menos hasta que haga unos chequeos mas… solo será un par de horas mas – naruko sonrio

– genial… quiero ir a casa y darme un buen baño, pero antes. ¿Podría saber tu nombre? – sakura le contesto

– sakura haruno, mucho gusto – naruko le contesto

– naruko uzumaki, el gusto es mio – se sonrojo mientras miraba a hinata – y disculpa, ¿cual es tu nombre? – hinata le contesto de la misma manera

– hi-hi-hinata hyuga, mucho gusto naruko-chan – naruko le sonrio

– el gusto es mio hinata-chan, perdoname por lo que hare, pero en verdad deseo hacerlo y me odiare si no lo hago –

Naruko la besaba en los labios ante los ojos atónitos de todos. Naruko disfrutaba del beso y se daba su tiempo para besarla, sakura estaba petrificada al ver a las dos besándose, aunque también entendió, que después de todo eran novios y que no importaba mucho. Hinata estaba sorprendida, si bien solía besarse con su novio, el que ahora estuviera convertida en chica y que el la besara de sorpresa era algo a lo que hinata no estaba acostumbrada, aunque siendo honesta, no le molestaba en lo absoluto que su novio ahora fuese chica. Sasuke miraba un poco intrigado y a la vez interesado, admitía que era sexy ver a dos chicas besarse.

Pasaron un par de minutos en las que nadie parecía separarlos, al menos hasta que hinata no soporto más y se desmayó al ser besada con tanta gente mirando. Aún seguía siendo tímida y poco a poco perdió la cordura hasta desmayarse. Naruko se preocupó al verla desmayada, pero sakura la calmaba diciendo que era algo normal. Asi que puso a hinata desmayada en la otra cama. Sasuke se quedaba mirando a nauko y esta le sacaba la lengua cada que podía, cosa que hizo reir a sakura, ya que le recordaba cuando eran jóvenes y eran compañeros de equipo.

 **Fin el primer capitulo**

¿Y que les pareció este nuevo fic? Espero que les guste… que puedo decir. Este fic se me había ocurrido esde hace mucho, pero no me animaba a escribirlo, ya que no tenia mis ideas muy en claro y no buscaba como empezar. Pero gracias a concentración lo logre ah y a una amiga que me dio un par de ideas. Gracias canifex jejeje bueno el siguiente capitulo se llamara: hinata y su ¿novia?

Nos vemos en la próxima

Trigo-sama


	2. Capitulo 2

En el capítulo anterior. Después de que naruto tuviese un accidente y estuviera unas horas recluido en el hospital, ya despertó. El único problema es que no recuerda que era chico y al contrario, e ahora se cree una chica, pero no se le quito ese amor por hinata. ¿Qué le depara a esta pareja, los problemas de naruto? Todo eso a continuación…

– kurama – personaje hablando

– _kurama_ – personaje hablando por radio

– ( _kurama_ ) – personaje pensando

Kurama: narrador, ósea yo jejejejeje

 **Cambio de papeles**

 **Capítulo 2: hinata y su ¿novia?**

 **Más tarde ese dia**

Ya con naruko fuera del hospital y con hinata en su casa. Sasuke (en contra de su voluntad) sería el encargado de cuidar a naruko, al menos en lo que sakura se desocupaba en el hospital. Naruko a regañadientes tuvo que aceptar y si eso no bastaba, sakura lo había amenazado con golpearla de no obedecer las órdenes de sasuke. Caminando entre las concurridas calles de konoha, sasuke estaba aburrido. Los aldeanos aún no se acostumbraban del todo a su presencia y eso lo fastidiaba, además para colmo tener a una rubia berrinchuda molestándolo no facilitaba las cosas, así que el azabache pensó que era el momento de divertirse con su amigo que ahora era chica

– sabes, si sigues de esa forma te moleré a golpes – contesto, sasuke malhumorado

– No creo que seas capaz, de golpear a una señorita – lo miro naruko, algo asustada

– ¿así? Ponme a prueba… saldrás perdiendo – la miro sasuke, activando su rinnengan

– está bien, me calmare – susurro sin que sasuke la escuchara – aun me pregunto cómo es que le gustas a sakura-chan – siguió susurrando cosas que sasuke no alcanzo a escuchar

– ( _me pregunto que estará susurrando ahora… como sea, esto no me interesa. Ahora me vengo a dar cuenta, que eres aún más insoportable, siendo chica naruto_ ) ¿al menos recuerdas dónde vives? – pregunto sasuke

– claro que me acuerdo, está bien que haya perdido parte de mi memoria, pero no soy una idiota… que mi cabello rubio no te engañe – le contesto naruko, algo enojada

– está bien, no te lo dije con el ámbito de ofenderte. Como sea, ya llegamos –

Ambos entraron al departamento y lo miró algo sucio, ya que naruto aún no lo había limpiado, como dijo que lo haría. Naruko entro y miro algunas herramientas ninjas, recipientes vacíos de ramen, algo de ropa sucia, entre ellos unos calzoncillos que cuando los tomo no pudo evitar lanzarlos lo más lejos que pudo. También miro algunos regalos que había ahí, naruko se acercó y los miro. En ellos habían diversas notas de chicas que anteriormente le habían dado dichos regalos, pero cuando era naruto. Miro las notas y todas eran dedicadas a ese naruto, el cual ella no reconocía o no se acordaba, así que lo primero que hizo fue mirar al azabache que estaba ahí

– ¿quién es ese naruto? – pregunto, naruko confundida

– ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – contesto sasuke con otra pregunta

– porque todos estos regalos, van dirigidos a él… y todos son regalos de chicas – naruko le dio algunas notas y algunos regalos

– ( _es cierto… ¿así que te volviste popular dobe? Antes querías tener atención, ahora que la tienes, me imagino que te haz de estar regocijando en ella. Imagino que te lo mereces_ ) ese naruto debe ser muy popular – sasuke pensó acerca de esa fama de la cual ahora su amigo tenia

– al parecer si… ahora veo porque. Si es bien parecido, me pregunto si seremos parientes o algo así, nos parecemos en algo – decía naruko, mientras miraba una foto de aquel rubio

– vaya, así que puede ser que él y tu sean parientes – sasuke contesto, con lo primero que se le ocurrió

– si es cierto, ¿Por qué no vino a visitarme? ¿Por qué cuando yo estaba mal, él ni siquiera pregunto por mí? – naruko pregunto, llena de dudas

– porque él ahora está en una misión muy importante… el lleva un mes fuera de la aldea – contesto shikamaru que apenas llegaba

– ya veo… perdona la pregunta, ¿pero quién eres? – pregunto naruko, aún más confundida

– Me llamo shikamaru nara y soy amigo de naruto y tuyo… por cierto, él es tu hermano mayor – dijo shikamaru, tratando de convencerla

– ¿su hermano? ¿Eso fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió, shikamaru? – le pregunto sasuke incrédulo

– fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió… ¿tienes una mejor idea? – le replico shikamaru

– la verdad no, ¿en verdad crees que se tragara el cuento? – pregunto, sasuke de nuevo

– vaya, así que eso era… tengo un onii-chan ¿tardara mucho de su misión? – pregunto, naruko ilusionada

– desgraciadamente sí, es una misión de larga duración. Y como el mejor ninja de las cinco grandes naciones, se ofreció a hacerla – contesto shikamaru, un poco más tranquilo

– ya veo… me gustaría estar con él. Bueno ya ni modos, tengo que entender que como el mejor, no siempre estará conmigo – contesto segura, pero un poco deprimida

– ya veraz, que cuando acabe lo veraz de nuevo ( _o al menos recuperes la memoria y vuelvas a ser el mismo de antes_ ) naruto siempre suele terminar todo rápido y al final hace un desastre – suspiraba sasuke

– oye no dejare que insultes a mi onii-chan – le contesto enojada naruko

– calmate, sasuke y tu hermano son muy buenos amigos. Aunque en algo tiene razón sasuke, tu hermano es experto en hacer desastres – le contesto riéndose, shikamaru

– está bien, hare como que te creo… entonces, ¿de quién son estos regalos? – naruko, señalo aquellos montones de regalos

– son de las fans de tu hermano, el los acepta. Pero solo por cortesía, de hecho él tiene novia – le contesto, shikamaru

– Ya veo… así que mi onii-chan también es exitoso con las mujeres – pensó naruko

– así es demasiado, de hecho esta chica es su novia – shikamaru le mostraba una foto de hinata

– Así que mi onii-chan es el novio de hinata-chan – naruko miro dicha foto deprimida

– ¿Qué le pasa? – pregunto shikamaru, mirándola

– Lo que pasa es que podrá ser chica, pero sigue gustándole hinata… la beso en el hospital – le susurro sasuke, un poco aburrido

– debiste habérmelo dicho antes, ¿Qué haremos? – pregunto shikamaru, asustado

– a mí no me veas, tu empezaste esto. Así que resuélvelo – contesto sasuke, mientras trataba de emprender la huida

– nada de eso, lo resolveremos juntos. Al menos hasta que sakura vuelva y nos ayude –

Le contestaba shikamaru tomándolo de la manga vaciá. Así que no le quedaba más remedio que tener que quedarse al menos hasta que sakura llegara y les ayudara con el nuevo problema que ambos acababan de crear respecto a hinata. Naruko por su parte estaba deprimida al saber que la chica que le gustaba, era la novia de su hermano. Ella no quería interferir, pero sabía que hinata era la chica de sus sueños y no quería dejarla ir tan fácil, incluso si tenía que pelear con su hermano (el cual no existía) por el amor de hinata, ella iba a hacerlo sin pensarlo un segundo. Sasuke y shikamaru al verla de esa manera, decidieron que se le olvidaría ocupándola en algo, así que lo primero que se les ocurrio, era que limpiara el departamento de su supuesto hermano.

 **Afuera del hospital**

Caminando con rumbo al departamento de naruto, estaban hinata y sakura. La ultima estaba preocupada por aquel beso que naruko le había robado a hinata y no sabía cómo preguntarle a su amiga si estaba enojada al respecto. Hinata por su parte solo estaba preocupada por su novio (ya que el beso no le importo en lo absoluto) debido a que para hinata, solo era un beso de su novio y al contrario, le había gustado dicho beso. Lo que ahora ella quería saber, era si naruko estaba bien, ya que después de todo, no soportaba a sasuke si pasaba mucho tiempo con él, aunque también estaba aliviada al saber que shikamaru había ido a ver como estaba su amigo, por un favor que le había pedido sakura

– Me pregunto si naruto-kun y sasuke-kun no están peleando – dijo hinata, pensativa

– No lo creo, al parecer sasuke-kun ahora es un poco más comprensivo – sonrió sakura, aunque no del todo convencida

– creo que tienes razón… es bueno que sasuke-kun haya vuelto a la aldea ¿no crees? – contesto hinata, mirándola

– sí, lo es. Esta tan cambiado, le sentó bien alejarse un poco de la aldea. Me alegra demasiado que haya regresado – sonreía sakura, mirando al cielo

– lo se… me alegro por ti, sakura-san – le contesto hinata, sonriéndole

– Oye hinata… sobre el beso que te dio naruko – la miro sakura, seria

– ¿si? ¿Qué tiene? – pregunto hinata, como sin nada

– ¿no te molesta, que te haya besado de esa manera? – pregunto sakura, esperando una respuesta afirmativa, pero tal cual fue su sorpresa al escuchar la respuesta de hinata

– no… ¿Por qué habría de molestarme? Solo fue un beso de mi novio, al contrario, me gustó mucho. Aunque admito que me dio mucha pena al ser besada frente a mucha gente. No estoy del todo acostumbrada a que mi novio me bese en público – contesto hinata, un poco sonrojada

– vaya, es increíble hinata… sinceramente, no sé qué haría en tu lugar – le dijo sakura, siendo sincera

– pienso que no deberías pensarlo demasiado, digamos que en vez de naruto-kun, es sasuke-kun el del problema… ¿no harías lo mismo que yo? – pregunto hinata, esperando una respuesta

– la verdad no se hinata… tendría que estar en tu situación para saberlo – le contesto, sakura. En eso aparecía alguien

– hermana, ahí estas… ¿Cómo está mi cuñado? ¿Es grave? – era hanabi que quería saber el estado del novio de su hermana

– no… naruto ya despertó. Aunque es un poco complicado de explicar hanabi, te lo diré cuando estemos en casa. Por el momento, ¿quieres acompañarme? Vamos a casa de naruto – le contesto hinata

– Claro… al menos podre saber si está bien, lo golpeare por preocupar a mi hermana de esa manera – decía hanabi, apretando uno de sus puños

– se ve que quieres mucho a hinata, ¿verdad hanabi? – pregunto sakura, haciéndola sonrojar

– ¡c-cla-claro que no! – Grito hanabi, apenada – no la quiero ni un poquito – volteaba la cara para que no se notara su sonrojo

– pues yo te quiero demasiado hanabi… eres mi hermanita y siempre te querré – hinata le sonrió, haciéndola sonrojar aún más, mientras sakura se reía un poco al ver las reacciones de hanabi

– como sea, hay que apurarnos antes que naruto y sasuke se maten entre ellos, solo espero que shikamaru aun siga ahí – dijo, sakura apresurando el paso

– tienes razón… entonces ¿vienes hanabi? – pregunto hinata, a su hermana

– claro… después de todo. A eso vine –

Decidieron que era momento de dejar el hospital y caminar hacia el departamento de naruto. Hanabi iba hasta atrás, ya que no quería que su hermana se diera cuenta de la cara que ahora tenía, por lo que preferiría seguirlas lentamente. Hinata y sakura iban platicando como sin nada. Hanabi aún se preguntaba qué era lo que pasaba con su cuñado, ya que como le habían dicho que el novio de su hermana había tenido un grave accidente, pero ella notaba a su hermana tranquila y no tan preocupada como al principio, suspiro tranquila, ya que pensó que los aldeanos solo exageraron un poco con aquel relato, así que dejo de pensar y acelero un poco el paso para alcanzar a su hermana y a sakura.

 **De vuelta al departamento de naruto**

Han pasado dos horas desde que sasuke y shikamaru estaban cuidando de naruko, que estaba limpiando todo el departamento ya que según ella odiaba la suciedad y el desorden. Shikamaru estaba tomando una siesta aunque no sé si podría llamarse asi, ya que cada tres minutos miraba a naruko pensando cuando recuperaría la memoria. Sasuke por su parte solo miraba hacia la nada pensando un poco respecto a un pequeño plan que había ideado, pero que no podía hablar ahora, ya que quien lo ayudaría, ahora había perdido la memoria y lo peor de todo es que ahora se creía que era una chica. Por lo que naruko al verlos así, fue por una manta y se la puso encima al nara

– imagino que tendrás frio… así dormirás mejor – sonrió naruko – dime, sasuke-san… ¿en qué piensas? – pregunto naruko, un poco curiosa

– vine para encontrarme con naruto, se supone que hablaría algo con él, pero al no estar no puedo hacer nada. La verdad quería que él me ayudara con algo – contesto sasuke, sin quitar esa mirada fría

– ya veo… ¿y no puedes decirme a mí? – pregunto naruko, mirándolo

– la verdad no se… no sé si confiar en ti – sasuke le contesto, con desconfianza

– ya veo… ¿y qué puedo hacer para ganarme tu confianza? – por tercera vez pregunto naruko

– no lo sé, pero si quieres que te diga. Será mejor en otro momento, shikamaru es de sueño ligero, no quiero que escuche – contesto sasuke, mirando a shimamaru

– Cuanta desconfianza – le dijo shikamaru, recién despertado

– No es que sea desconfianza, te lo diré… pero no ahora que no tengo un plan – le aclaro sasuke, pensativo

– Ya veo… quien diría que sasuke uchiha en verdad haya cambiado para bien, es bueno que lo hayas hecho – lo elogiaba sikamaru

– Bueno después de pensarlo bien, supongo que estaba mal, supongo que siempre hay una oportunidad de cambiar – hablaba sasuke, mirando hacia la nada

– es bueno eso, hinata dice que eres más accesible y pienso que tiene razón. Es bueno que hayas dejado esas tonterías de querer matar a todos, sasuke – contesto shikamaru, mirándolo

– supongo que tienes razón, aunque algunas veces en verdad quisiera asesinar a naruto – bufo sasuke, molesto

– No eres el único, hay veces en las que el idiota no sabe cuándo parar… pero bueno, que se le va a hacer, así es naruto – de repente alguien tocaba la puerta y naruko se disponía a abrir

– ¿si, que desea? Oh son sakura-san y hinata-chan y una pequeña a la cual no conozco – dijo naruko, impresionada

– No me digan que él es naru… – contestaba hanabi, pero no terminaba la frase

– disculpa a mi hermanita, ella es hanabi hyuga, líder del clan hyuga – hablo hinata, algo nerviosa

– cierto, me llamo hanabi… disculpa ¿Qué hace una chica en casa del novio de mi hermana? – pregunto hanabi, esperando una respuesta

– yo me llamo naruko uzumaki y soy la hermana de naruto uzumaki, mucho gusto hanabi-san, eres igual de linda que hinata-chan – le sonrió naruko, haciendo sonrojar a hanabi

– g-gr-gracias… - contesto, hanabi sonrojada – ¿acaso él es tu novio? – le pregunto a su hermana

– Sí, él es naruto-kun… finge que no la conoces, por favor – le pidió hinata, esperando su ayuda

– está bien, hare como que no la conozco… mucho gusto naruko, escuche que besaste a mi hermana en el hospital, eso no es correcto – le contesto hanabi seriamente

– lo sé y te pido disculpas, pero no puedo prometerte no volverlo a hacer, porque sé que no cumpliré y para serte sincera, quiero volver a besarla – contesto naruko, siendo sincera

– naruko, si sigues diciendo tonterías, voy a golpearte – le dijo sakura, algo enojada

– perdón… pero no importa si ambas somos chicas, ¡mientras haya amor, lo demás no importa! – contesto naruko, abrazando a hinata

– pero, yo tengo novio naruko-san y estamos muy enamorados ( _tu eres mi novio, pero desgraciadamente perdiste a memoria_ ) – hablo hinata, algo apenada

– ya lo sé, eres la novia de mi onii-chan – contesto naruko, deprimida

– ¿tu onii-chan? – Pregunto hinata, confundida – ¿de qué habla, sasuke-kun? – pregunto

– No me mires a mí, dile a shikamaru – se hacia el desentendido sasuke

– fue lo único que se me ocurrio, asi que sigue la corriente – se acercó shikamaru, mientras le susurraba

– Ya veo – contesto hinata, siguiendo el juego – es cierto, soy la novia de tu hermano naruko-san, por lo tanto no podría haber nada entre nosotras. Somos muy buenas amigas pero yo estoy enamorada de el – le contesto mirando la foto de naruto

– ya veo, perdón por ser tan yo, solo no le digas a mi hermano, no quiero problemas con él. Aunque en cierta parte me lo merezco por andar besando a su novia – le dijo naruko, algo preocupada, pensando en naruto

– está bien, como te dije. Podemos ser amigas, pero nada más ( _lo siento naruto-kun, hare esto solo mientras recuperas la memoria_ ) – le sonrió hinata, tranquilizando a naruko

– dejando eso de lado, ¿Qué debo hacer con todos estos presentes? Son para mi hermano, pero él ni siquiera ha abierto ninguno –

Hinata se acercaba y miraba todos los regalos que había ahí para su novio. Naruko tenía razón ninguno había sido abierto, por lo que hinata no pudo evitar sentir un poco de celos al respecto, miro todas las notas de todos los regalos que aquellas chicas le habían dado a naruto y noto otra nota, pero esta estaba escrita del puño y letra del mismo naruto pidiendo disculpas, pero que tenía que rechazarlas, ya que ahora el tenia novia y ambos estaban muy enamorados. Hinata sonrió al ver esa carta de rechazo, ya que dicha carta la hacía sentirse un poco más segura de sí misma. Sakura no sabía el porqué de la sonrisa de su amiga, pero prefirió no decir nada

– bueno en ese caso, pueden retirarse chicos. Yo cuidare de naruko-chan – les contesto hinata

– ¿estas segura? Me puedo quedar si quieres hinata – le dijo sakura

– no te preocupes. Me quedare un rato, hanabi acompaña a sakura-san. Te veo más tarde – le contesto hinata

– Está bien hermana, me voy entonces –le contesto a su hermana – si le pones un dedo encima a mi hermana, me enojare contigo – le dijo a naruko

– está bien, lo prometo ( _no de hecho no lo prometo. Ahora que nos quedaremos solas, quiero preguntarle muchas cosas a hinata-chan_ ) – pensó naruko

– bueno en ese caso también nos vamos, necesitaba hablar algo con el dobe, pero no me quedara que hacerlo contigo hinata. Así que te veo después – le dijo sasuke antes de salir por la ventana

– también me voy o de lo contrario, temari va a matarme –

Shikamaru también se iba, dejándolas solas a las chicas, sakura se también se tuvo que ir porque la habían llamado de nuevo para seguir con sus labores, pero advirtiéndole a naruko que podría pasarle si se le ocurría la grandiosa idea de besar a hinata de nuevo. Naruko asustada pero mintiendo le dijo que no lo haría, lo cual hizo que sakura se fuera un poco mas tranquila. Hanabi también se iba dejándolas solas a las dos, por lo que naruko a pesar de que había dicho una cosa, ahora se hallaba muy nerviosa. Si bien quería volverla a besar, también era cierto que quería disculparse con ella por haberla besado a la fuerza.

 **En la luna**

En la luna, para ser más exactos, en el castillo otsutsuki, cierto hombre de cabello blanco y piel albina se hallaba como siempre solo en su gran castillo acompañado de sus montones de títeres sirvientes. Después de haber pasado un par de meses desde que paso el incidente con naruto, pensaba al respecto sobre la invitación que le habían hecho hinata y naruto de venir a visitarlos a la tierra, aunque aún no le caía del todo bien naruto por interferir su supuesta relación con hinata. Aun asi quería visitarlos para disculparse de nueva cuenta y porque n o, entablar una amistad con ambos, ya que después de la pelea, él y naruto habían quedado en buenos términos

– Me pregunto qué debo hacer, podría ir a la tierra y visitarlos, pero no sé cómo sería recibido – pensaba en voz alta el albino

– pienso que después de aquel accidente, siento que sería recibido como una persona cualquiera, toneri-sama – le contesto uno de sus títeres

– supongo que tienes razón, además aún tengo que disculparme con la señorita hanabi por lo que le hice y también con el hokage – contesto el de cabello blanco

– ¿entonces preparo sus cosas? – pregunto aquel títere

– si, por favor… saldré mañana por la mañana y estaré un par de semanas ahí –

El títere obedeció mientras él pensaba como sería su estadía en el planeta tierra, el cual ya miraba diferente desde que abrió los ojos al enterarse de la verdadera voluntad de hamura otsutsuki, quería conocer más de ese mundo, aprender más de las personas, de sus costumbres, sus tradiciones y por qué no, conocer a alguien especial con la cual pasar el resto de su vida, ya que si bien de algo estaba harto, era de esa soledad que desde hace mucho tiempo llevaba, quería experimentar lo que las personas conocen como enamorarse y sentir lo mismo que dichas personas. Por lo que sonrió y se animó, ya que estaba dispuesto a emprender una nueva aventura y a diferencia de la última vez. Esta vez haría las cosas bien.

 **Fin del segundo capitulo**

Y bueno ¿qué les pareció este capítulo? Espero que les agrade, ya que llevaba un par de meses sin actualizar. No sé qué más decir, así que solo diré gracias, el próximo capítulo se llamara: los celos de hinata (ya sabrán por qué). Nos vemos, su amigo trigo-sama


	3. Capitulo 3

En el capítulo anterior: después de que naruko saliera del hospital, ella le ha dicho a hinata lo que siente por ella e incluso el beso enfrente de todos. Esta acción no molesto para nada a hinata, pero entendió que no era lo correcto, ya que aunque sea su novio. Ahora no tiene el físico de un hombre, sino el de una hermosa chica. Después de llegar al departamento de naruko, ella vio una foto de naruto y ahora no le quedo mas remedio a los chicos de inventarle que naruto es su hermano, cuando en realidad es ella misma ¿Qué pasara ahora que un viejo enemigo de naruto aparecerá en konoha y no precisamente para pelear con el? Todo esto a continuación…

– kurama – personaje hablando

– _kurama_ – personaje hablando por radio

– ( _kurama_ ) – personaje pensando

Kurama: narrador, ósea yo jejejejeje

 **Cambio de papeles**

 **Capítulo 3: los celos de hinata**

 **En el departamento de naruto**

Después de unas dos horas limpiando, naruko suspiraba cansada. Hinata se había ofrecido a ayudarla, pero la rubia se negó desde el principio al objetar que la ojiperla era su invitada y no iba a ponerla a limpiar, ya que esa era su deber como dueña del lugar. Aun así se extrañó que solo hubiera una cama en dicho departamento, algo pequeño. Quiso preguntarle a hinata al respecto, pero prefirió no hacerlo, tal vez ella no sabía sobre la situación de ellos y no quería molestarla con sus preguntas. Lo que si quería preguntarle a la ojiperla, era ¿por qué su hermano?, que tenía naruto que hizo que ella se enamorara de el

– disculpa hinata-chan ¿pero porque mi hermano? – pregunto naruko, esperando una respuesta convincente

– ¿Por qué tu hermano, que? – contesto hinata, con una pregunta

– ¿porque te enamoraste de mi hermano? – pregunto naruko, por segunda vez

– me enamore de el por muchas cosas… naruto es una persona maravillosa y al igual que yo, son pocas chicas las que se han enamorado de tu hermano sinceramente ( _o al menos eso he escuchado de sakura-san… sé que esta esa sacerdotisa llamada shion, pero aún no la conozco y por otro lado también esta amaru-san_ ) si te hablo de él, siento que no acabaría hoy. Tengo muchas cosas buenas para decir sobre el – contesto hinata sonriente y un poco sonrojada

– ¿tan genial es mi hermano? – pregunto naruko, aun incrédula

– sí, demasiado… él es un héroe mundial, al inicio él era odiado por todos, por tener al kyuby dentro de él, pero el prometió que algún día el sería el mejor de todos y se convertiría en hokage de esta aldea. Aunque fallo muchas veces y no era muy aplicado, él se esforzó para cumplir con sus sueños. Cuantas veces esa mirada llena de determinación, le dio el coraje a esta niña que en su tiempo era muy llorona a tratar de superarse a sí misma, esta niña que fue salvada por el cuándo tenía cinco años a manos de unos niños quienes la molestaban, esta niña que empezó a seguirlo para apoyarlo desde lo lejos, esta niña la cual creció admirándolo y al final enamorándose de él. Es un poco vergonzoso, pero esa es la manera de la que yo termine enamorándome de el – contesto hinata, aún más apenada

– mi hermano sí que es genial… pero desgraciadamente, también lo veo como a un rival. Al parecer siento que él también te ama, pero también me gustas hinata-chan y no quiero darme por vencida ¿en verdad no tengo una oportunidad por tu amor? – pregunto naruko, decidida

– lo siento naruko-chan, pero yo amo a tu hermano, lo amo demasiado y jamas se me ocurriría hacerle daño y menos de esa manera ( _en verdad disculpame naruto-kun, lo siento mucho, pero no puedo hacerlo. Yo la verdad no tengo ningún problema en salir contigo siendo chica, pero esto me traería problemas con el clan, en verdad perdoname… aunque sinceramente, yo también tengo ganas de devolverte ese beso que me diste hace unas horas_ ) – le contesto hinata, destruyendo las esperanzas de naruko

– está bien, entiendo… entonces ¿podemos ser amigas? – pregunto naruko, esperanzada

– No, porque nosotras ya somos amigas, naruko-chan – le contesto hinata, sonriendo

– Tienes razón hinata-chan… entonces como somos amigas, quisiera que me perdonaras por mi siguiente acción – le advirtió naruko, acercándose peligrosamente a hinata

– ¿perdonarte por qué? – pregunto hinata, mirándola un poco asustada

– Por esto – contesto naruko, aprisionándola entre sus brazos, para de nuevo volver a besarla.

Asi era, naruko por segunda vez, le robaba un beso a hinata que ni tiempo tuvo de reaccionar ante ese ataque por parte de la rubia. Naruko había aprovechado el descuido de la ojiperla para de nuevo volver a besarla. La beso apasionadamente sin que hinata opusiera resistencia, la verdad era que hinata también quería ese beso y ya la tomaba de los hombros para evitar que naruko escapara, aunque tampoco era que ella fuera a hacerlo. Naruko sabía que al momento en el que hinata la sujetaba para continuar con el beso, era una invitación a seguir y pedir un beso aún más apasionado. Pasaron algunos minutos en las que ambas se besaron sin parar, al menos hasta que hinata se separo

– Esto no es correcto, yo tengo novio – contesto hinata, sonrojada y tomando aire

– no importa si no lo es, por lo que noto, sé que también te gustan mis besos ¿quieres volver a besarme verdad? – dijo naruko, también sonrojada y tomando aire

– ( _¿porque caí derrotada?… ¿a quién quiero engañar?, podrá ser una chica, pero aún tiene esa manera de besar que me encanta, aún tiene esos hermosos ojos azules que me miran y a los cuales soy tan débil y aún tiene esa sonrisa que me enamora ¿en verdad poder soportar otro beso sin caer ante sus encantos? ¿A quién quiero engañar?, la respuesta es no. Tengo miedo de que me vuelva a besar y esta vez sea yo quien no la deje escapar_ ) no, no quiero, yo estoy enamorada de mi novio, por favor no hagas esto más difícil naruko-chan – le contesto hinata, seriamente

– no quiero, no voy a darme por vencida, aun si tengo que pelear contra mi hermano, no me rendiré, nunca voy a rendirme, voy a luchar por ti hinata-chan, ya lo veras – le advirtió naruko, llena de convicción

– naruko-chan, ¿porque te enamoraste de mí? – pregunto hinata, esperando una respuesta

– la verdad por el golpe no recuerdo mucho, solo sé que me gustas demasiado… dejame demostrarte que puedo amarte más que el – le contesto, naruko

– no lo creo… la verdad confío en lo mucho que me ama naruto-kun ( _y ahora me doy cuenta, que aunque sea chica y no recuerda ni quien es, aún está peleando por mi amor ¡CONTRA SI MISMO! ¡kya!_ ) Bueno creo que es hora de que me vaya – le contesto la ojiperla, caminando hacia la puerta

– Ya veo, entonces disculpame por lo dicho y espero verte después – se disculpó, naruko mientras se despedía

Hinata no dijo nada y solo salió por la puerta un poco confundida pero sin que naruko se diera cuenta. Naruko por su parte solo se delimito a mirar como se alejaba del edificio de departamentos en la que ella vivía sin opinar al respecto, ya que sabia que de nuevo se había propasado con hinata y ni siquiera estaba arrepentida. Dejo de pensar en eso, ya mañana pensaría en una manera de disculparse con hinata, además de que tenia que pedirle de favor que la ayudara a comprar algo de ropa, ya que después de revisar por un buen rato, noto que solo había ropa de hombre y no había de chica, por lo que naruko pensó que era una buena idea para salir y disculparse por lo ocurrido.

 **Al día siguiente**

Es un nuevo día en konoha y hinata como todos los días se despertaba temprano, cuando su hermana se acerca a su habitación y tocaba la puerta. Hinata abría y pregunto cuál era la razón. La cual hanabi le contestaba que había alguien esperándola y no era sus compañeros de equipo, era una linda chica rubia que había estado esperando por unos treinta minutos. Por lo que hinata le dijo a hanabi que si podía hacerle compañía, al menos en lo que ella se aseaba y se cambiaba de ropa, hanabi obedeció y fue de nuevo a la sala para encontrarse con aquella chica, la cual esperaba a su hermana. Al verla naruko solo le sonrió

– mi hermana saldrá en un momento, por lo tanto ¿gustas algo de beber? – Pregunto hanabi, a la no tan recién llegada

– un poco de agua por favor, si no es molestia. Disculpa, ¿tardara mucho hinata-chan? – contesto naruko, con una pregunta

– se está aseando y bueno después de eso, quería desayunar con ella – contesto hanabi

– ya veo… y si en lugar de eso, las invito a desayunar a ambas ¿aceptarías? – contesto naruko, haciendo otra pregunta

– me gustaría, pero tengo entrenamiento con el clan, pero me gustaría pedirte un favor – le pidió hanabi, esperando a que la rubia aceptara

– si puedo hacerlo, dime – le contesto naruko

– ¿podrías animar a mi hermana? Desde que su novio se fue a esa misión en la aldea de la niebla, mi hermana luce un poco preocupada y desanimada y pensé que tú, como su amiga podrías animarla ( _aunque no entiendo porque tenga que pedirte este favor, como el novio de mi hermana y es tu obligación como su hombre. Aunque a buena hora te hieres y te crees chica, quería pedirte un consejo. Naruto-oniichan idiota_ ) ¿entonces lo harás? – pregunto hanabi

– claro que lo hare, si es para animar a hinata-chan, hare lo que sea – le contesto naruko, decidida

– gracias, te encargo mucho a hinata. Ella es demasiado amable, que a veces los demás abusan de eso – le dijo hanabi

– no te preocupes… la cuidare con mi vida si es necesario – le contesto naruko, sonriéndole

– Buenos días naruko-chan, disculpa que me esperaste demasiado – hinata recién llegaba, asi que se disculpo

– no te preocupes hinata-chan, es mi culpa por venir muy temprano. Además no habíamos quedado en nada, así que después de estar preguntando, unos amables chicos me dijeron que aquí vivías. Aunque el encapuchado de lentes, me dio algo de miedo – contesto naruko, un poco asustada

– shino-kun es muy buena persona una vez que lo conoces bien. Solo te recomiendo no hacerlo enojar – le advirtió hinata

– lo tomare en cuenta – la miro naruko, aun asustada

– no importa. Solo dime ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? – pregunto hinata, ya que aún no sabía porque naruko había ido a visitarla

– lo que pasa es que quería si podrías acompañarme a hacer unas compras. Veraz ayer tuve que ponerme la ropa de mi hermano para dormir y es muy grande, hoy que me desperté trate de buscar mi ropa, pero no había nada. Quiero comprarme algo, tú tienes buen gusto y además quería disculparme por lo de ayer – dijo naruko, un poco sonrojada

– ¿una disculpa por lo de ayer? ¿A qué se refiere hermana? – pregunto hanabi, un poco confundida

– a lo que se refiere naruko-chan es que, ayer me piso mientras la ayudaba a limpiar y me lastime un poco el pie, pero ya estoy mejor. Así que no te preocupes, naruko-chan. Con gusto te acompañare – le dijo a naruko

– Gracias hinata-chan – agradeció, naruko

– Saldré un momento hanabi, te veo más tarde – hinata se despedía de hanabi

– que te diviertas hermana –

Hanabi también se despedía, ya que tenía que irse a entrenar. Hinata y naruko caminaban hacia la calle, mientras la primera le decía a naruko que no debía haber dicho sobre lo sucedido ayer, ya que no quería causarle problemas con su hermanita. Naruko le había contestado que no había problema, ya que fue ella la que se propaso ayer. Dejaron ese tema para habla sobre el tipo de ropa que naruko quería comprarse y al escuchar las explicaciones de la rubia, hinata sabía que lo que naruko deseaba, era algo que ella nunca usaría, debido a su enorme timidez y bueno en segunda, a ella le daba pena mostrar su cuerpo.

Lo que hinata no sabía, era que desde ayer que vieron a naruko caminando con sasuke, muchas chicas y muchos chicos se quedaron embelesados al ver a naruko, pero que muchos no se acercaron porque el azabache estaba protegiéndola y de vez en cuando amenazaba a algunos con su rinnengan o su sharingan. Ahora un pequeño grupo de chicas las estaba siguiendo y era algo de que ninguna de las dos se había dado cuenta hasta el momento, aunque hinata sentía que alguien las seguía. Aunque prefirió no decir nada y tomar a naruko de la mano, para que no se separara de ella, ya que aún no recordaba del todo quien era. Hinata tenía miedo de que naruko se perdiera por la aldea al no recordar bien, quien es ella.

 **Con sasuke**

Después de encontrarse con shikamaru y que este se riera por más de media hora de, el, ya que le había contado su plan. Sasuke estaba en el hospital de konoha buscando a alguien, buscaba a sakura, ya que quería hablar con ella sobre algunas cosas. Shikamaru estaba a un lado de él, irónicamente seguía riéndose del azabache, ya que después de hacerse el frio y sin sentimientos ahora estaba aquí pidiéndole su consejo al respecto, ya que ahora no podía apoyarse de naruto. Shikamaru había pensado en un par de maniobras, sobre como acercarse sin ser demasiado agresivo y por tercera vez este le explicaba cómo es que había que hacerlo, pero sasuke no entendía

– Sigo sin entender shikamaru – contesto sasuke, aun confundido

– no tiene caso, solo ve y pregunta por sakura. ¿Acaso es tan difícil? – pregunto shikamaru, fastidiado del tema

– sí, no puedo acercarme y decirle. Ah hola sakura, ¿cómo estás?, ¿me perdonas por tratar de matarte? – dijo sasuke un poco molesto

– pienso que le estas dando muchas vueltas al asunto. No creo que sakura este molesta por eso. Mira ahí viene ino, pidámosle ayuda – dijo shikamaru, hablando a su amiga

– ¿shikamaru y sasuke? Hola tiempo sin verte sasuke – saludo ino, sin moverse de su lugar

– Hola, tiempo sin verte… ino – saludo sasuke, sin dejar esa cara fría

– cierto, como sea ¿Qué te trajo a konoha? – pregunto ino, esperando la respuesta

– bueno, esta aldea es mi hogar, pienso quedarme siempre y cuando me acepten – le contesto sasuke, sin cambiar su expresión

– por mí no hay problema… a todo esto, ¿Qué haces en el hospital, te sientes mal? – pregunto ino, un poco preocupada

– no, vino a ver a alguien. De cabello rosa – le dijo shikamaru, haciendo enojar a sasuke

– ¿a sakura? Así que después de todo, ¿si iras por la frentona? – pregunto ino, un poco burlona

– solo quiero hablar con ella… pero justo cuando necesito al usurutonkachi, al muy imbécil se le ocurre convertirse en chica. Ayer fue un lio proteger a esa idiota de cuanto chico o chica se le acercaba tratando de cortejarla – bufaba sasuke, molesto

– quien diría, sasuke protegiendo a naruto como si fuera su novio – le contesto ino, burlándose de el

– es mejor que dejen de reírse o habrá chidoris gratis para todos – le dijo sasuke, concentrando su elemento rayo

– que genio, bueno ese eres tu… lo que me pregunto es ¿Cómo le habrá ido a hinata ayer con naruto? – se preguntó shikamaru, pensando en hinata y los dolores de cabeza que naruko le ha de dar

– imagino que bien, no creo que naruto, haga algo indebido ¿o sí? De todas maneras, iré a casa de naruto, para ver cómo se encuentra – dijo ino, un poco cansada

– como sea, mas tarde iremos. Ahora tienes que entrar sasuke, así que ve por ella tigre – le dijo shikamaru a sasuke, animándolo

– bueno ¿Qué sería lo peor que podría pasarme? – sasuke obedecio, aunque estaba dudoso

– que te golpeara, pero eso es casi nulo. Tu solo entra y ya, debe estar en su consultorio – contesto ino, asustándolo un poco

Después de estarlo pensando, sasuke se despedía de los dos y entraba al hospital. Aunque no lo parecería, en el fondo sasuke estaba algo nervioso, debido a que aún sentía un poco de culpa por el daño que le había hecho no solo a sakura, sino a todos sus amigos. Sasuke aun sentía mucha culpa por aquellos errores del pasado, pero eso era algo (al menos para sus amigos) que ya estaba olvidado, aunque los aldeanos habían logrado desde que regreso, que un escuadrón ambu lo vigilara por toda la aldea, cosa que no molestaba en absoluto en azabache. Camino por los pasillos del hospital, hasta que se encontró con sakura, la cual no pudo evitar quedarse nerviosa al verlo.

 **En las calles de konoha**

Después de un par de horas caminando entre tiendas y que naruko escogiera la ropa que a ella le gustaba. Hinata estaba un poco cansada, no era porque su ahora novio convertido en chica exigiera demasiado, ella estaba acostumbrada a que naruto fuera muy enérgico en muchas cosas, ya que naruto tenía un muy agitado estilo de vida. Hinata estaba cansada de las personas que se acercaban coqueteándole a ambas y no solo eran hombres. Algunas chicas se habían acercado a naruko para conocerla y eso era algo que aunque casi no se notaba, estaba enojando a hinata. Hinata suspiro cansada, mientras naruko la miraba

– ¿estás bien, hinata-chan? – pregunto naruko, un poco preocupada

– sí, es que mucha gente se nos acercó y nunca he sido buena para sobrellevar esas cosas. Solo estoy un poco agotada – contesto hinata

– disculpame por hacerte venir, es que o sabía a quién más pedirle que me acompañara – se disculpó naruko, apenada

– no es eso naruko-chan, en verdad. Me gusta tu compañía, lo que no me gusta es que la gente se te acerca – bufo hinata, tratando de esconder sus celos

– podría jurar que estas celosa, pero no te preocupes. No me gustan los chicos y la única chica que me gusta, eres tu – contesto naruko, un poco sonrojada

– naruko-chan… ( _¿Tanto se nota que estoy celosa? Pero es cierto, estoy celosa. ¿Es que esas chicas no pueden alejarse de mi novio? Naruto-kun es tan amable, que no se da cuenta que esas chicas, solo están coqueteándole a pesar de ser una chica. A pesar de que sea una chica, aun me sigue gustando y por ende, me enoja que otras se le acerquen. Ahora que soy su novia, mi deber es protegerla_ ) – pensaba hinata, cuando un chico se acercó

– hola señorita – le hablo galante a naruko

– hola – le contesto naruko, un poco cortante

– que tal, ¿me preguntaba si tu amiga y tu querían tomar algo con nosotros? – pregunto aquel chico

– no gracias, pero agradecemos la invitación – contesto hinata, tratando de que aquel chico se fuera

– y tu ¿quieres tomar algo conmigo? – aquella persona le pregunto a naruko

– no gracias, pero agradezco la invitación – contesto naruko, tajante

– ¿porque no, se molesta tu novio? – le dijo aquel chico

– número uno, no me gustan los chicos. Número dos, se ve que eres de esos chicos que creen que con un par de palabras bonitas, puedes tenerlas a todas a tus pies. Número tres, por lo general soy muy tranquila, pero empiezas a enojarme y empiezas a incomodar a hinata-chan. Eso es algo que no voy a permitir, sea quien sea – contesto naruko, ya algo enojada

– un momento, ¿acaso dijiste, hinata? ¿Cómo hinata hyuga? – pregunto un segundo chico que se acercaba

– si, yo soy hinata hyuga – contesto la ojiperla, un poco confundida

– ¿osea que tu novio es naruto uzumaki, verdad? – pregunto el segundo chico, que recién se acercaba

– si. Y yo soy su hermanita ¿pero qué tiene que ver mi hermano en esto? – pregunto naruko, confundida

– nada, naruto no tiene nada que ver en esto. Solo no le digan lo que ocurrio aquí ¿de acuerdo? – le contesto aquel tipo algo asustado y se retiro enseguida

– que bueno que se fue ¿no crees hinata-chan? – pregunto naruko, un poco mas aliviada

– si, aunque me pregunto que habrá hecho naruto para que algunos chicos no se me acerquen. No es que me moleste, al contrario. Lo agradezco, asi estoy mas tranquila – contesto hinata tranquila, aunque se volvia a enojar

– hola naruko-chan – esta vez era una chica que se acercaba a coquetearle a naruko

– hola, mucho gusto – contesto la rubia cortésmente

– en verdad eres tan linda como había escuchado – se acercó aún más al rostro de la rubia

– gracias, aunque no creo ser tan bonita. Aunque gracias por el halago – contesto naruko, agradecida

– dime naruko-chan, ya que no te gustan los chicos ¿no te interesa tener novia? – pregunto aquella chica esperanzada de una respuesta afirmativa

– si, pero por ahora me gusta mucho una chica, pero es un amor prohibido. Aunque ¿Por qué la pregunta? – pregunto naruko, algo confundida

– bueno porque quería ver, si te gustaría salir conmigo y mis amigas – contesto aquella chica

– lo lamento, pero ella no puede – hablo hinata después de estar callada por un rato, la verdad esas chicas insinuando a su novio, la estaba poniendo cada vez, más enojada

– ¿y porque no puede? Ya nos quitaste a naruto-sempai y ahora ¿la quieres a ella? – contesto la chica, algo enojada

– porque ahora esta conmigo, además… – por primera vez, a hinata no le importaba ser egoísta – no pienso entregársela a nadie – la miro hinata, retándola

– no es necesario que te enojes hinata-chan, de todas maneras no estaba interesada – contesto naruko, tratando de que los ánimos se calmaran, pero no servía de nada

– no importa, no dejare que nadie se acerque a naruko-chan… le prometí a naruto-kun que cuidaría de ti – le tomaba la mano, hinata

– ¿será eso? O ¿será que la quieres para ti? – dijo la chica, enojada

– y si asi fuera ¿que? – le contesto hinata, ya retándola con la mirada

– entonces no mereces a un hombre como naruto-sempai –

Si, hinata ya estaba molesta. Nadie tenía derecho de decirle si merecía o no a su novio, era algo que solo le pertenecía a los dos y por lo mismo no dejaría que nadie se metiera en su relación. Naruko por su parte la miraba y sabía que estaba enojada, lo que ella no entendía era porque sabía que no era buena idea hacerla enojar. La chica tomaba de la mano a naruko para alejarla de hinata, pero esta se los impedía. Ahora se iniciaba el forcejeo en el que las chicas y hinata halaban para quedarse con naruko y eso empezaba a desesperar a la rubia, al menos hasta que hinata uso toda su fuerza y la jalo para abrazarla

– ¿que parte de que no ira con ustedes no entienden? – les grito hinata. Esta era la primera vez que la ojiperla se enojaba en su vida – no pienso entregársela a nadie, es mía y solo mía – la miro muy enojada

– podrás haber ganado esta hinata hyuga, pero nos encontraremos de nuevo. Vámonos chicas y adiós naruko-chan – se despidió aquella chica, aun molesta

– ¿estas bien, naruko-chan? – pregunto, hinata un poco más calmada

– sí, gracias hinata-chan – asintió naruko – ¿así que solo soy tuya? – Pregunto naruko, algo sonrojada

– perdón naruko-chan, no quería confundirte. Es que naruto-kun me encargo que cuidara de ti, mientras él no está – contesto hinata, también sonrojada y tratando de crear alguna excusa

– ya veo, asi que mi hermano te encargo cuidarme – hablo naruko deprimida – asi que si mi hermano no te hubiese dicho nada, tu no hubieses salido conmigo hoy – dijo un poco dolida

– no, no es por eso naruko-chan, claro que quería salir contigo – contesto hinata, al ver el enojo de naruko

– claro que no, solo haces esto para quedar bien con mi hermano – hablo naruko, enojada

– Espera naruko-chan – grito hinata el ver que la rubia salía corriendo, pero de nada sirvió. Naruko era muy rápida – ( _lo siento naruto-kun, no era mi intención lastimarte, pero tampoco puedo decirte esto ahora_ ) –

Hinata pago la cuenta y salió corriendo tras naruko, que había olvidado todo lo que había comprado junto con hinata. A hinata no le quedó más remedio que dejarla ir por el momento y levar esto a su departamento, ya después de dejar las cosas en casa de su novio, iría a buscar a este que ahora apenas recordaba quien era. Aunque también le pediría de favor a cualquiera de sus amigos de decirle en caso de ver a naruko por el camino, para que ella vaya a buscarla. Una vez que la encontrara, se disculparía y aclararía las cosas, aunque ahora no podía decirle a esa chica que en realidad era el mejor ninja de las cinco grandes naciones.

 **En la entrada de la aldea**

Ya está anocheciendo y en la entrada de la aldea, llegaba una persona que no era de esta zona. Era toneri otsutsuki que había venido a konoha por invitación de hinata y naruto, ya que después de pensarlo tanto, les tomaba la palabra y venía a konoha y porque no. Conseguir un nuevo lugar para vivir, ya que estaba harto de vivir en soledad en la luna. Toneri pensaba que era el momento de encontrar en la tierra un lugar para vivir, pensar en formar amistades y porque no, una mujer con la que pudiese compartir su vida para el resto de sus días. Una vez que se registró camino por las calles mientras miraba

– la última vez que vine aquí, no me tome el tiempo de observar. Este parece un buen lugar para vivir, ¿debería pensar en quedarme a vivir en esta aldea? – hablaba toneri, en voz alta. Aunque se detuvo en el parque mientras miraba a los niños jugar – vaya, en verdad este es un lugar tan lleno de vida – comento y miro en los columpios a una chica como de unos veinte años, sola. Por lo que se acercó y solo se sentó en el columpio de un lado, esa chica no era otra que naruto uzumaki, ahora convertido en naruko

– perdón, ahora me retiro – rompió el silencio naruko

– no es necesario, al verte sola aquí pensé que estabas algo triste – contesto toneri, tratando de animar a la chica

– gracias por preocuparse, aunque es la primera vez que te veo por aquí – agradeció naruko, aun sin levantar la vista, pero lo miro por la vestimenta

– si, acabo de llegar de un lugar muy lejano. Aunque mucha gente puede verlo solo con levantar la mirada – dijo toneri

– disculpa, pero no te entiendo – contesto naruko, confundida

– no te preocupes, siempre es así. Solo te puedo decir que es un lugar muy lejano, por cierto. Toneri otsutsuki, un gusto – contesto toneri, esperando que naruko también se presentara

– el gusto es mío, toneri-san. Naruko uzumaki, mucho gusto – saludo naruko, por fin levantando la vista

– ¿uzumaki? – pregunto toneri, aunque al ver la belleza de la chica, se quedó muy atento observándola

– si, naruko uzumaki ¿hay algún problema? – pregunto naruko, un poco desconcertada

– asi que digamos problema, pues la verdad no. Solo una pregunta ¿te toca de algo naruto uzumaki? – pregunto toneri, interesado

– si, es mi hermano mayor ¿tienes algún problema con mi hermano? – pregunto naruko, a la defensiva

– admito que en pasado los tuve, pero arreglamos nuestros problemas y vine aquí para visitarlo y disculparme por esos problemas del pasado – contesto, sinceramente toneri

– ya veo… es bueno que la gente reconozca sus errores – dijo naruko

– por cierto ¿Qué hace una chica tan linda como tú, sola y triste? – pregunto toneri, ya en confianza

– Problemas con alguien, además de que mi tonto hermano mayor me abandono aquí y no me llevo con él, admito que me siento un poco sola – contesto naruko, deprimida

– naruto no está aquí… eso es malo. Aunque imagino que sus razones ha de tener, pienso que el tendrá una explicación cuando vuelva, además ahora no estas sola. Estás conmigo y si lo deseas, podemos volver a vernos – sonrió toneri, siendo amigable

– gracias toneri-san, tal vez te tome la palabra después – miro hacia arriba – ya es noche, lo siento toneri-san, pero tengo que irme. Gracias por escucharme – agradeció naruko

– no agradezcas, después de todo. No hice nada, ya que no resolví tus problemas – contesto toneri

– no los resolviste, pero me escuchaste y eso ayuda mucho. Ahora si tengo que irme, espero verte pronto toneri-san – naruko, se despidió mientras se iba corriendo, dejando a toneri solo

– también espero verte pronto naruko-san, solo espero que sea muy pronto – sonrió toneri

Toneri la miro irse, mientras deseaba cruzarse con ella de nuevo y algo le decía que eso pasaría de nuevo. El que sea la hermana menor de naruko (o al menos eso creía el) era una ventaja, ya que podría ver a esa chica que lo dejo muy interesado. Esos ojos azules le habían gustado mucho al albino. Dejo el columpio para caminar por la aldea y buscar algún lugar donde quedarse, ya que algo le decía que se iba a quedar en konoha por un buen tiempo o más bien alguien, por primera vez toneri estaba interesado en alguien que no era hinata hyuga y eso lo ponía de buenas, ya que sus anteriores planes de destrucción habían quedado atrás y lo que ahora quería, era llevar una vida tranquila.

 **Fin del capítulo 3**

y bueno asi se acaba este capitulo, el cual tarde casi siete meses en escribir (la verdad lo hice en un mes, pero la verdad no sabia como acabarlo) en verdad una disculpa por tardar tanto, solo espero que este capitulo les guste tanto como el anterior. Bueno sin mas que decir, me despido y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo que se llamara… bueno ya pensare en algo. Jeje

se despide su amigo trigo-sama 


End file.
